The Bloodkin Queen
by Nemesis Night
Summary: Long ago there was another race who lived and thived before the others ever woke to middle earth. They were the Bloodkin Elves, bound body and spirit to the ancient dragons. Fear and greed wiped them out save for one, their Queen. Only Legolas convince


The Bloodkin Queen  
  
Based on the Lord of the Rings, a rewrite of a rewrite as it is based off the movie verson  
  
and not the book version. The history has been changed to include the character of Kinkathra and  
  
the history of her people. If the idea of that pisses you off, as it may piss off hardcore fans, then  
  
don't read the story. I wrote it for my benefit, not yours, if you enjoy it great, I'm glad, if you  
  
don't, then don't bother sending me angry emails, I don't care. All characters save that of  
  
Kinkathra and those attached to her personal history don't belong to me obviously and I'm  
  
gaining no money from them so please don't sue me.   
  
  
  
As the story goes before there were men, before there were halflings or elves or dwarves,  
  
before the other races were even woken to the world by the gods, there were a people who  
  
walked the lands already. No god ever took credit for their presence there, or claimed  
  
knowledge of when, how or why they came to be. But still they were there, silent beings who  
  
walked with dragons. They were the elder elves, the kin of the spirit, dragons of wisdom,  
  
changlings. They were the Bloodkin Elves. Or so the myths say. Nothing remains of them now  
  
to prove it save for a single ruined city, touched by nothing but death. An ancient story whose  
  
path runs deep, whose path runs inexroibly towards another.  
  
  
  
Legolas kept at a lope at Aragorn's side, only occassionally glancing back to make sure  
  
Gimli was keeping up. He looked towards Aragorn, then to the shadowed ruins they were  
  
coming up on. "You know what that is don't you?"  
  
Aragorn nodded gravely. "The Crystal City."  
  
"There's no way they could have gone through that." Legolas frowned, narrowing his pale  
  
eyes at the distantly shimmering towers. "The Queen would kill them."  
  
"I know." Aragorn turned and began to trot towards the now closer ruins.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas stopped. "You can't mean to go in there."  
  
Gimli cursed as he ran into the tall elf, not expecting him to just stop for no apparent  
  
reason. "Go in where?' He growled.  
  
"They will have to go around it, we can take off a good half day off if we go through. We  
  
could easily cut them off on the other side." He stopped to look at his companions.  
  
"Well then what's the hold up?" The dwarf grumbled irritably. "Let's get going."  
  
Legolas looked down at him agast at the very idea of such a thing. "The Crystal City is  
  
the domain of the Dragon Queen."  
  
"A dragon?" Gimli bristled.  
  
"No one knows, thatis what they say, it's an ancient tale, no one has actually come out  
  
alive to tell what, if anything, she, or it, really is." Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the  
  
lowering sun.   
  
"Probably because no one goes in." Aragorn said. "Even if she does exist, what is the  
  
chance she'll spot us in such a huge maze as the city?" He turned and started off towards the city  
  
without another word on the subject.  
  
Gimli mumbled, pulling his axe out and huffing off after the ranger.  
  
Legolas frowned, he had a very bad feeling about it, sighing he started off after them, if he  
  
was right, they were going to need help to get back out of the city alive. He wouldn't leave them  
  
to die after all of this.  
  
By the time they reached the city walls, the sun barely showed above the horizon, casing  
  
everything into deep blood colored shadow.  
  
Aragorn slowed to a walk before stopping to look at the ancient city walls.  
  
It was aptly named, Legolas noted to himself silently, running a hand over the stones of  
  
the fallen wall. They were all crystaline, not clear, but a cloudy white with veins of other  
  
gleaming colors, gold, silver and a rainbow of soft pastel colors. It was it's beauty, even in  
  
destruction and decay, that lead to looters. Looters who were never seen again.  
  
Far above them rose broken towers, spires that never reached their once lofty goals into  
  
the sky. All save for one, deep inside the city towered one, at what must have been its heart, an  
  
unharmed spire of sparkling stone that seemed to catch the fire of the setting sun.  
  
"Do you think it's worth something?" Gimli eyed the stones critically.  
  
"Not if you're dead." Legolas muttered with warning, unable to take his eyes off that  
  
tower. If she existed, he knew, that was where she would be and he had no urge whatso ever to  
  
see the tower any closer. "We're not going to camp here right?"  
  
"No," Aragorn started walking. "We'll camp at the halfway if we have to."  
  
Legolas looked at the tower once more, then at Aragorns back. "Oh, lovely."  
  
They walked for several uneventful hours in the darkness and in complete silence, not just  
  
them, but everything around them. Nothing lived inside the walls, not a single living creature,  
  
plant or animal, crossed the boundries. Except them.  
  
His nerves on edge, Legolas finally tired of it and went ahead to scout out the ruins, he  
  
didn't get far before he stopped dead in his tracks. He'd found himself in a huge, open square at  
  
the very heart of the city, where across it stood the only whole building in the entire tomb that  
  
was the Crystal City.   
  
"Impressive." Aragorn commented, glancing around the open space. "We'll set up at the  
  
base of that tower for the night. If anything does attack, we've got it at our back."  
  
"I think that is the last thing I want to put my back too." Legolas looked way up at the  
  
now black tower, craning his neck to try and see the top but it blurred into the night sky.   
  
Together the three moved as one across the square in a close triangle, keeping an eye on  
  
the shadows of the streets coming into it. It was too perfect a place for an ambush with all the  
  
places things could hide in wait.  
  
As they reached nearly halfway across Aragorn stopped them. "Something is watching  
  
us."  
  
Gimli peered into the darkness. "I don't see anything."  
  
Legolas spun as he heard something move. "She's here."  
  
"What can you see Legolas?" Aragorn backed up and the trio stood back to back.  
  
Concentrating on all of his senses, Legolas listened and watched, trying to locate the  
  
source of the danger that made his hair stand on end. A shadow flew by quickly between two  
  
buildings in the corner of his eye and he jerked his head to look. Nothing there. But he'd seen it,  
  
it's been there, he hadn't imagined it.  
  
"There!" Gimli barked and the other two turned quickly enough to see the shadows swirl.  
  
But then flickers started passing rapidly all around the square, clickling like talons on  
  
stone joined the skittering shadows, a soft laughing seemed to echo in the wind, bouncing off the  
  
stones from all directions, making it impossible to know where it was coming from.  
  
"It's toying with us, like a cat with a mouse." Aragorn narrowed his eyes.  
  
Just as he said it a deep rumbling started, like distant thunder at first that grew until the  
  
very ground where they stood quaked beneath them. The sound grew to drown out everything  
  
else and they fought not to cover their ears.   
  
A blast of firey light blinded all three, bathing the square in a sudden blaze of heat and  
  
light.   
  
"Who dares desicrate the burial place of the Bloodkin?!" The voice was the sound of the  
  
tempest and a blast of scorching heat accompanied it, knocking them all to the rapidly warming  
  
stones.  
  
"Aragorn rose to his knees, holding up a hand to block the glare. " We have touched  
  
nothing, seek to steal nothing, we only need to pass through!"  
  
Legolas pushed himself up aswell, coming to a crouch and looked up.  
  
The Balrog had been fire and shadow, but this, dragon is all it could be called, wasn't just  
  
flame, it was the sun itself. Wrapped around the tower its wings fanned over the square, talons  
  
dug into the stone and long whip-like tail twitched where it was curled around the spire of stone.  
  
"The Dragon Queen." He said in awe.  
  
"What business does an elf, a dwarf and a human have 'passing through'?" It roared,  
  
forcing them to shield themselves from the resulting blast of fire.  
  
Legolas ran the legend through his mind, Bloodkin, Bloodkin, why is that so familiar?   
  
Then he remembered. "The Bloodkin Elves, the Brothers and Sisters of the Dragon Spirit!"  
  
The giant flaming dragons head snaped to his direction, it's swirling eyes of fire fixing  
  
solely on the elf. "Speak not the name with your murderous tongue elf!"  
  
Aragorn shot him a look. "What?'  
  
"The Crystal City, it was where they lived, they were linked to the dragons somehow.   
  
They were wiped out." Legolas explained, then to the dragon. "But we are not the one who did it,  
  
and we mean no harn to their memory."  
  
"Then why do you come here?" The dragon demaned, a frill of flaming spines standing up  
  
around its head like a lions mane.  
  
"We are trying to rescue our friends," Aragorn yelled up at it. "They were stolen away by  
  
orcs and we track them."  
  
The brightness of the dragon faded slightly. "Orcs, near my land, they would not dare."  
  
"They do my Lady," Legolas stood up as he spoke, the heat no longer suffocating. "It is  
  
the beginning of the end. The Ring of Power has surfaced the the forced of darkness are seeking  
  
it out now as we speak."  
  
At that the dragon moved soundlessly out of the air to land between the three and the  
  
tower, stirring the air only the slightest with its wings, the heat now no more then a warm  
  
summers day breeze. "So it has begun again."  
  
Aragorn moved foward nodding, sensing a potential allie in the dragons sudden change in  
  
tone and demeanor. "The eye is open and watching."  
  
"It sees not here human. He would not trespass upon me without his full power, even then  
  
he would be wary of this place." The dragon looked almost sad as it said this. "But it all ends  
  
somewhere doesn't it." Then its form began to swirl, contratcing down in on itself until it was a  
  
tunnel storm of flame about six feet tall. Then as sudden as the blaze came it blinked out of  
  
existence with a soft murmer of ash.  
  
All three of the travellers blinked at the unexpected lose of light.  
  
Legolas was the first to slowly regain his night vision and he moved forward without  
  
meaning to, looking to where the dragon had vanished. There was still something, or someone  
  
there.  
  
Upon the ancient etched stones stood a tall woman, an elf in fact, with short hair the color  
  
of fresh blood and eyes of flame, yellow centers leeching out into red. She wore elaborate armor  
  
of some dark metal that looked as if it were painted with ashes and a sword hilt peeked over her  
  
shoulder.   
  
"You're the Dragon Queen of the Crystal City?" Gimli blinked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'm Kinkathra, Queen of the Bloodkin Elves and last of my people." She looked at them  
  
gravely. "You stand at the foot of the Citidal of Light. Welcome to the Crystal City." The Queen  
  
turned and walked towards the previously mentioned citidal. "Follow me."  
  
They all exchanged looks before following her into the dark building.  
  
"Could use a little light." Gimli grumbled behind the other three.  
  
Holding up her hand, flame flickered up from Kinkathra's fingertips to form a ball of  
  
golden flame at the ends of her deep red-black nails. Nails which Legolas noted looked far more  
  
like talons then anything.  
  
"You're a sorceress?" Aragorn glanced at her sideways as they made their way towards a  
  
grand staircase that reached up into darkness.  
  
"I am many things." Was her only reply to his question.   
  
The rest if the way up the stairs proceeded in silence save for the sounds of Gimli and  
  
Aragorns footfalls on the stone. The two elves made no sound as they glided skywards.  
  
Finally they reached an opening to the sky and she led them out to an unparrelled view of  
  
the surrounding lands.  
  
She looked around before seemingly spotting what she was looking for and walked to the  
  
east view of the tower and peered out into the night. "They move quickly for orcs, but they have  
  
stopped for the night."  
  
Frowning Legolas walked up to her side to look, he couldn't see what she was talking  
  
about. "You can see them from here?"  
  
"Quite clearly forest elf." Her tone was cold and she used the words forest elf as one  
  
would use an insult.  
  
He looked, straining, but even he could barely make out the camp, he wouldn't have  
  
spotted it as easily as she did, if at all. "Amazing."  
  
Aragorn come up to her other side. "You're like no elf I have ever seen, what are you  
  
exactly." He examined her closely, noting now close up what looked like golden scales along the  
  
sides of her face and down her neck.   
  
Kinkathra turned her gaze to him, the yellows and reds of her eyes almost seemed to  
  
flicker in the fire light. "Orcs were once elves, you know this. There were different kinds of elves,  
  
some became what you know now, like your companion. One were taken and became orcs.   
  
Some were the dark elves. But before them all there were my people, the bloodkin, bound to the  
  
ancient dragons. We harnessed their power, strength and wisdom along with our own."  
  
Gimli broke in with a quiet murmer at this point, trying to see over the high stone railing.  
  
"My people once guided all of yours." She continued. "Long before I was born my father  
  
watched you grow and become that which you are now. And in thanks, your people killed him  
  
every last one of my people, down to the youngest child. In fear of the knowledge that we used  
  
only to help you, they destroyed the city. He could have fought back, destroyed them without a  
  
thought, a blink of his eye, but they were his children, so he stood down in that square and waited  
  
until they cut him down."  
  
Legolas reached out impulsively, resting a hand on her shoulder. "That was a long time  
  
ago."  
  
She shrugged off his hand and whirled around with a flurry of her cloak. "Don't touch me  
  
elf. You're alive because I hate them more then you." She pointed in the direction of the orcs.  
  
"You may camp one night at the base of this tower, and then you will leave."  
  
"My name is Legolas GreenLeaf, Prince of Mirkwood." He stood prouder as he said this,  
  
chin high, eyes indignant."  
  
"How nice for you. Man, dwarf, take your prince and go before what little patience I have  
  
left is wasted on him." Kinkathra turned her back to them, looking over the city and dismissing  
  
them completely.  
  
"Come on Legolas." Aragorn said, Gimli was already on his wat down the stairs, growling  
  
to himself all the way about it. "Leave her be."  
  
"But she can help us, you've seen her magic." Legolas protested.  
  
"She doesn't want to help us and I don't blame her. Leave her to her ghosts, it's not her  
  
battle to wage." Aragorn's tone became stern and the look on his face indicated her'd throw his  
  
friend down the stairs if he had to.  
  
With an undignified sound that was anything but resigned Legolas glided stiffly past his  
  
friend and down the stairs after the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn watched him until he was out of sight, then looked back to the silent queen.  
  
"We'll be gone at first light my Queen." He bowed and followed his companions.  
  
Gimli already had a fire going when Aragorn made his way out of the tower to join them.  
  
Legolas turned on him as he did. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed quietly.  
  
"We could use ger help, you saw how powerful she is! If we could get her to use that on the evil  
  
forced in which we must battle..."  
  
"No." Aragorn cut him off. "I know she's powerful, she could win this war for us before it  
  
even started. I heard her when she said Sauron would not challenge her."  
  
"Then why won't you help convince her to help us?" Legolas blinked at him in confusion.  
  
"Because she is that powerful. She has no love for us and has no reason to help. Our  
  
ancestors wiped out her people. She has ever reason and right to cheer the Dark Lord on."   
  
Aragorn glanced upwards. "We should just be glad she isn't on their side either."  
  
"Yet." Gimli added.  
  
A long mournful keep drowned out whatever Legolas was going to say next, interrupting  
  
them. It worked itself into a high pitched cry that was a wordless song.  
  
The three looked up at the citidal as it began to glow, the stones responding to the song  
  
with the resonance of crystal. Pale light flickered across the surface, lighting it up like a beacon in  
  
the night.  
  
"Citidal of Light." Aragorn repeated the name she had given the spire.  
  
The others stood in silence as they listened and watched.  
  
Gimli grunted. "Dragonsong."  
  
"It's a call." Legolas leaned towards the tower, eyes glazing over slightly. "Can't you hear  
  
it?"  
  
Gimli up squinted at the tall elf. "He's finally lost his tiny elven mind."  
  
"What do you hear?" Aragorn watched Legolas closely.  
  
"She's calling to the others." he closed his eyes. "Calling them home to her."  
  
"Dragons?" The dwarf frowned, looking around if if searching for some elusive fight.  
  
Aragorn looked to Gimli. "She must call ever night." He mused. "Everynight for a  
  
millenia, calling for a people who no longer exist."  
  
"She's as crazy as he is then." Gimli hooked a thumb past Aragorn to Legolas and  
  
frowned. "No where'd he go?"  
  
Spinning Aragorn cursed at the empty spot where the elf has just been. He looked up at  
  
the shimmering tower. "Three guesses."  
  
Legolas edged around until he was watching her from just behind and to the side of her,  
  
out of her eyesight, looking at her in profile.  
  
The light off the stones cast pastel shadows on her already gold tones skin, causing it to  
  
shimmer. She seemed ever inch an ancient warrior queen at that moment. Short shoulder length  
  
hair pulled tightly back to reveal noble features that a human might find to be severe. Long oval  
  
face with a sharp nose and chin.  
  
He had to admit he found her breathtakingly beautiful. "Do you think they'll answer you?"  
  
The song trailed off but the sound continued, resonating through the crystal, slowly  
  
echoing into the night. As it faded away so did the light and the stones returned to the dead state  
  
they had been before.  
  
"How do you know it was ment to be answered by anyone."   
  
"It's a call, I could hear it, and it made me have to come up here." Legolas moved  
  
forward a few steps, careful to see her reaction to it.  
  
"I don't know what's worse, to have your people all be dead or to know that somewhere  
  
in their murders blood theirs goes on. Only if that were so would you have heard the call and  
  
been compelled to come." She shook her head in disgust.  
  
"So you do think they will come back someday?" He took another cautious step.  
  
"No, but I have to call, or there's no reason to remain." She didn't look over at him but  
  
up at the sky. "I'm the keeper of memories, if they remain anywhere, in any form, they need to be  
  
led home. That is my reason fo existence, to see that they do."  
  
Legolas walked right up to her side now, resting against the stone. "There are things you  
  
could do, help us. You've been here for countless centries, there is no reason to remain. Come  
  
with us."  
  
Kinkathra sighed, the sound was tired and weary as she looked at him. "I have no place in  
  
your wars."  
  
The two stood in silce for sometime after that before he spoke up again. "How did you  
  
survive the attack?"  
  
"I wasn't here when it happened. My father sent me away before it." She frowned  
  
slightly.  
  
"Why do you stay?" He turned to look at her.  
  
"Penance."  
  
He frowned. "You're not to blame for the death of your people."  
  
"Not my people, unlike my father I didn't have any issues with seeing your people as my  
  
children." She stared off past him. "I wiped out their murderers, every elf, dwarf and human who  
  
was in the city, outside the city and anywhere in my sight of the city. I didn't even leave so much  
  
as a spect of dust to say they had ever even existed. I burned it all."  
  
"Father!" The young Kinkathra stormed down the sparkling halls of the Bloodkin palace  
  
with an outraged swirl of white silk. To say she would look different in the future would be an  
  
undestatement. The princess of the Bloodkin was known as soft of face and form if not loud of  
  
voice. Spoiled was how many refered to her. Her crimson hair was long, falling free past her  
  
waist, almost down to her white slippered feet. "Father!"  
  
Confering with a group of elders, her father looked up. He looked a great deal like her in  
  
coloring, but stood much taller, his eyes a deep ruby red. "Yes my daughter?" He smiled faintly  
  
and waved off the other elves as she approached. They exchanged knowing looks and took their  
  
leave while they could.  
  
"You're sending me away? You can't be serious!" She pursed her full red lips just short  
  
of an angry pout. "And to the mountain monestary? How could you? There's nothing up there  
  
but snow and bent little trees and boring monks!"  
  
"It's for your own safety." He frowned. "The others have created an army and are  
  
marching against us even now. We're in for a war Kinkathra and I don't want you here for it.   
  
Besides, Orlan is there, he'll keep you company."  
  
"Oh father! He's nice and all but he's an elf, why would you ever betroth me to one  
  
below me?"  
  
"Now that is the attitude that has caused this to happen, too many of the new generation  
  
think like that and I forbid you to think so." He shook his head at her.  
  
She actually stomped her foot like a smile child about to throw a tantrum. "No! You're  
  
Lord Krathmael, King of the Dragons, Keeper of the GoldenScales, why do you sit here and wait  
  
for them to crawl to you with nothing but hate, fear and greed in their hearts? You could wipe  
  
them out!"  
  
His deep crimson eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. "They are just as much my  
  
children as you are. I would no more harm them then I would you. Now you will go, if I have to  
  
have the royal guard drag you there."  
  
Kinkathra gave a loud sounds of frustation and stomped off down the hall the way she  
  
came.  
  
"Think she will grow up one day?" A tall, graceful woman came up behind the king,  
  
golden eyes sparkling in amusement.  
  
"I can only hope so my love," he sighed. "She is the keeper of memories. If we do not  
  
survive this, she'l have too. Only she can call the others home."  
  
"And if there is no home for them to return to?" She looked at him now with worry as  
  
she brushed golden hair from her face. "There is so much she doesn't know."  
  
He nodded sadly. " I know, but there is no more time to teach her. We are at the end of  
  
our time my Queen."  
  
In the mountains Kinkathra sulked, staring out of a large window into the snow.  
  
"Princess, you can't sit there all day."  
  
She spun in her seat on the window ledge to glare at the dark haired elven monk who  
  
stood in her doorway. "I can and I will. If I were my parents I'd just fly down this stupid  
  
mountain."  
  
"But you aren't." He smiled faintly. "All your people have been called back to the defense  
  
of the city. This is really going to happen isn't it?" He sat down beside her.  
  
She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know Orlan. There are still  
  
humans, dwarves and elves in the city, they want to help defend it. But even with their own  
  
people there they are still going to attack. Father refuses to fight them."  
  
"They're afraid Ra, they see the power of your people and worry that one day you'll turn  
  
it on them." Orlan wrapped an arm around her. "The youths view has been wavering, they have  
  
been speaking of discontent, that they should be rulers, not those who stand in the shadows of  
  
weaker beings."  
  
She snorted. "If we were going to do that, we would have done it long ago when they  
  
were all useless, no teach them wnat we know." She muttered. "I can't stay here."  
  
He furrowed his brows, dark evergreen eyes looking at her with wary concern. "You have  
  
too. Orders of the King."  
  
Kinkathra jumped up, rushing impulsively to the door. "And you're coming with me!  
  
Come on!" She went on as if he'd said nothing at all before rushing out of the room.  
  
The young elf blinked and ran after her. "Ra! Wait, you're crazy you know that!"  
  
She grinned impishly over her shoulder. "And you love me."  
  
"You're lucky I do." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's not far to the city really, we don't need to take food." She raced on, glancing  
  
occasionally for anyone else in the halls who might overhear and try to stop her. "You said the  
  
royal guards are gone?"  
  
Orlan nodded. "They left hours ago, early this morning."  
  
"Perfect!" She beamed, stopping only to nod at some monks and wait for them to pass by.  
  
"They can't hold me here if they're already back home."  
  
"It could be dangerous there, we should stay here."Orlan's brow creased with lines or  
  
worry that started to look as if they would never go away.  
  
"Should yes, but we won't." She grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him along behind  
  
her.  
  
"You're a brat." he grumbled but made no effort to fight or slow her down.  
  
Within hours they were down the mountain and moving across the hills and rocky  
  
outcropings. Upon one of the highest cliffs over looking the valley below, Kinkathra stopped to  
  
look down at the city she called home.  
  
"Is that fire?" Orlan peered.  
  
Her eyes were however were far better and she gasped. "My people! My father!"  
  
"Ra no!" But his words were too late and she was already half way down the steep rocks,  
  
racing towards the city ata a speed few could match. He cursed and jumped down, flinging  
  
himself carelessly down the rockface after her. Orlan almost didn't catch her in time, tackling her  
  
down into some bushes. "You fool! The army is still here!" He hissed into her ear. "Or do you  
  
want to die here?"  
  
She squirmed and fought against him. "Let me go!"  
  
Closing his hand over her mouth he held her down as soldiers passed by far too close to them. In  
  
silence the princess stopped her struggles and watched the boots pass by their faces. Only when  
  
they were gone did they both allow a sigh of relief.  
  
"Be smart." He waited for her nod of agreence before he released. "We can sneak in by  
  
the underground tunnels, you know the lay out right?"  
  
Kinkathra nodded again. "I know every inch of those tunnels. I know one that comes up  
  
just outside the Square of Light in the basement of one of the shops."  
  
"Alright, lets go." he slowly rose.  
  
The two moved like ghosts in the drifting smoke around the city walls and made quick  
  
time into the catacombs that traversed the city and into its very heart. Together they came out of  
  
a store at the edge of the square, crouching behind a falled wall that still stank of fire and what  
  
must have been blood. Neither tried to think about that as they watched the scene before them  
  
unfold.  
  
Soldiers surrounded and filled the entire open space save for the center around the citidal  
  
of Light. There before the crystal spire stood the King of the Bloodkin elves, Krathmawl  
  
GoldenScale.  
  
"Father." She made as if to try and surge forward towards him but Orlan help her tightly  
  
in place.  
  
"We will not fight you, will not kill our children. But still you freely slaughter us. My  
  
people, your own people. Have you lost all your senses?" The King addressed a human before  
  
him, the leader it seemed.  
  
"They are not our people, for they stood with you! The evil spawn of darkness.   
  
Unnatural beasts who made an unholy pact with the most savage of creatures, boldly prarading  
  
yourselves as elves!" The human man spat in digust.  
  
"What have we done to be called that my son? To be killed where we stand. Our hands  
  
out to you in peace? What have we done save guide, teach and protect you?" Krathmael  
  
demanded.  
  
"Lies!" The man cried back.  
  
But among his soldiers there was unrest at the kings words, for they had cut down  
  
everyone who had refused to fight. Many began to look disgusted with themselves, staring down  
  
at themselves in realization of what they had done here.  
  
Glancing back the man saw the effect the kings words were having, he rushed forward  
  
before any could move, impaling the king on his already blood caked sword.  
  
This time Orlan could not stop Kinkathra, could not hold her back. With a roar of  
  
anguished rage she ran into the square to her fathers side, the soldiers parting for her like the tide.  
  
"Father?!"  
  
Still alive he looked up at her on horror. "Oh no, not here, not now, why could you not  
  
this one time listen?" But it was all he could say before he was gone, fast as a candle snuffed out.  
  
The human leader yelled out. "Kill the dragon witch!"  
  
She didn't move, closing her eyes she wait for death at her fathers side. She heard the  
  
elven bow string and the sound of the arrow in the air. Then it stopped.  
  
In shock the princess of the bloodkin opened her eyes as a body fell into her. Orlan, an  
  
arrow between his shoulders as he stared at her with blank eyes.  
  
Fire flared in her eyes and she stood, turning to face the army. Like thunder her voice  
  
rocked the very stones of the city. "You fear us so much? You have never seen the power of the  
  
dragon!"  
  
"Kill her!" The mans voice rose high in fear.  
  
A wall of fire washed out from her into the square, killing him and any other who didn't  
  
run imediately out of it. But none would escape her, from there she sent out hundreds of  
  
phantom dragons of pure flame, hunting down every last soldier in or out of the city. Valley  
  
burned and the sky was lit afire long into the night.  
  
"You don't know more then myths because no one returned, I burned the entire valley and  
  
up the mountains. I destroyed everyone and everything, innocent or guilty." She turned away  
  
from him. "So yes, I could help you, but I won't. If it's the end then I will wait for it here as I  
  
always have."  
  
"You don't keep the memory of your people." Legolas said finally. "You desicrate it by  
  
hiding here. You say your people guarded over us, your father died because he would not raise a  
  
hand to us. You destroy his memory."  
  
Light lightning hwe hand lashed out and slapped him hard, rocking his head back on his  
  
neck. "How dare you!"  
  
Rubbing his jaw Legolas was anything but apoligetic. "Sit here and wait for death, but  
  
don't claim to do it in his memory. Claim it for what it is, your own fear." Turning he walked  
  
back towards the stairs.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Legolas stopped and looked at her as he heard that.  
  
"It isn't what he'd do, or want. But maybe you haven't noticed from what I've told you,  
  
I'm not him, not even close." She turned her back on him.  
  
Shaking his head he went back down to his friends.  
  
The rest of the trios journey through the city was uneventful and they moved swiftly now  
  
knowing nothing was going to jump out at them out of the ruins.  
  
Gimli muttered and grumbled along as was usual but Aragorn noticed Legolas had been  
  
noticibly silent since the night before he didn't even speak up to make his usual fun of the dwarf.   
  
Aragorn slowed to s stop at they came to the city walls and the others stopped beside him. "Do  
  
you see them Legolas?"  
  
Knowing he ment the orcs Legolas stepped up to look across the plain. "They're moving  
  
fast, we have to hurry."  
  
Nodding Aragorn started running again.  
  
Legolas glanced back at the Crystal City before trotting after him.  
  
"Legolas!" The voice was louder then natural, carrying over the ground like thunder in  
  
the wind. All three stopped to look back in surprise at the figure in black at the city gates.  
  
Legolas looked to his compainions questioningly before running back t the city.  
  
She actually smiled at him faintly. "You know you will be the death of me forest prince."  
  
"You're coming with us?" His heart left at that for more reason then the hope of a  
  
powerful ally and he quickly tried to push that down and ignore it.  
  
Kinkathra looked down and he did as well, following her gaze he noticed that she stood at  
  
the very edge of the line between the city and the outside world, as if she couldn't cross it. "No."  
  
She looked up. "But I want you to take this."  
  
He looked up again as she pulled a thick gold chain from around her neck from which  
  
hung a pebble size red orb. He closed his hand around it as she held it out to him. "What is it?"  
  
She folded her hands around his with the pendant in it. "It's the Amulet of Fire. If in dire  
  
need, hold it and call out to me, I'll come."  
  
Before he could answer she let go and vanished in a swirl of red and gold. "Go quickly  
  
now or you'll lose your friends." He voice whispered as all signs of her being there disappated  
  
into empty air.  
  
"Thank you." He nodded and ran back to where his friends waited for him.  
  
"She agreed to help?" Aragorn questioned with raised brows.  
  
"Sort of." Legolas opened his hand to show the stone, then slipped it over his head and  
  
under his shirt to keep it safe. "She won't go with is, but if we need her, she'll come."  
  
Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Lets make haste."  
  
Aragorn lay very close to the ground, eyes closed and ear pressed to the stone, listening  
  
for the sounds of their prey. He got up quickly. "Their pace quickens. They must have caught  
  
out scent. Hurry!"  
  
Without glancing back Legolas hurried after Aragorn. "Come on Gimli!"  
  
Muttering, Gimli followed. "Three days and nights pursuit, no food, no rest and no sign of  
  
our quarry but what bare rock can tell."  
  
The trio ran across the landscape of rock, scrub grass and plain. Aragorn keeping the lead  
  
with Legolas staying close effortlessly and Gimli trailing behind breathing loudly.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Aragorn bent down to pick up an elven broach tampled into the  
  
ground by the pass my many orc feet. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."  
  
Looking down at his friends hand the elf nodded slightly. "They may yet be alive.." He  
  
said hopefully as he examined the triple leaves.  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn took off once more.  
  
"Come Gimli!" Legolas smiled slightly at the ray of hope. "We are gaining on them."  
  
"I'm wasted on cross-country." Gimli huffed after the two. "We dwarves are natural  
  
sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances."  
  
Legolas just grinned to himself as he listened to the rumbling complaints of his friend  
  
behind him.   
  
The next stopped as the track came over a hill and they paused to gaze over the vast plain  
  
below.  
  
"Rohan, home of the horse-lords." Frowning Aragorn looked around, searching for  
  
something with far more then just his sharp eyes. "There's something strange at work here. Some  
  
evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." He turned to his elf companion.  
  
"Legolas! What does your elf eyes see?"  
  
Peering into the distance he answered. "The urks turn northeast. They are taking the  
  
hobbits to Isengard!" He blinked in slight confusion. He couldn't quite understand orcs taking the  
  
two small ones alive to begin with, but to Isengard? It made little sense to him and what he knew.  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn said is if in answer to his unasked question.  
  
No time pondering that could be wasted and they ran again, they could not affored to lose  
  
anymore ground to the uruk-hai.   
  
"Keep breathing, that's the key!" Gimli's words were forced through labored breaths.  
  
"Breathe! Ho!"  
  
"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas remarked.  
  
And so it went throughout the night.  
  
Slowly a new dawn came and Legolas frowned at the sun as it rose. "A red sun rises.   
  
Blood has been spilt this night." He turned to listen as the sound of horses reached his ears.  
  
Aragorn heard it aswell and quickly waved them behind some boulders and the three hid  
  
as a large group of horsemen appeared, golloping quickly with their banners flying high overhead.   
  
Aragorn watched for a time before stepping back into sight of the riders.  
  
Legolas exchanged a look and a disapproving frown with Gimli as they followed.  
  
"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called after them. "What news from the mark?"  
  
The lead man held up his hand in signal to the riders and together like a great wave they all  
  
turned and came back over the ground they had just passed to where the three stood.   
  
Surrounding them in a tight, obviously hostile circle, lowing their spears to fence them in.  
  
"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the riddermark?" The leader  
  
demanded, blue eyes cold and hard under his horse helm. "Speak quickly."  
  
Legolas felt they were being asked that a lot recently and bristled at the question.  
  
But it was Gimli who spoke first this time as he said sharply to the man. "Give me your  
  
name horsemaster and I shall give you mine."  
  
"I would cut off youe head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The  
  
man growled back.  
  
Lightning fast, Legolas had an arrow out of his quiver, notched and ready to fire, pointed  
  
right at the man on the horse. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he warned.  
  
At that all the riders moved their spears in dangerously close, just far enough that they  
  
didn't impale the three standing among them.  
  
With a frown Aragorn glances at and then pushed his friends arm down firmly. "I am  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin." He nodded at the dwarf. "And Legolas  
  
from the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Th oden, its king."  
  
"Th oden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader replied before removing his  
  
helmet to show his face to them finally. "Not even his own kin."  
  
The other riders, as if on some unspoken command, withdrew their spears.  
  
All three recognized the man as omer, nefew of the king.  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claims lordship over this land." omer  
  
looked at his riders. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The  
  
white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hodded and cloaked.   
  
And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."  
  
Aragorn stood tall. "We are not spies. We track a band of uruk-hai westward across the  
  
plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The uruks are destroyed." omer told him. "We slaughtered them during the night."  
  
Distraught Gimli stepped forward. "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits  
  
with them?"  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.  
  
"We left none alive." omer shook his head slightly. "We piled the carcasses and burned  
  
them." He pointed off into the distance where smoke still rose over the horizon.  
  
"They are dead?" Gimli blinked at it in disbelief.  
  
Pausing for a moment, omer nodded. "I'm sorry." He looked over his shoulder and  
  
called. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came forward as he did, one a chestnut brow the other a  
  
grey white. "May these horses bear you to a better forture then their former masters. Farewel.   
  
Look for your friends, but do no trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to the  
  
riders. "We ride north!"  
  
The three watched them go in silence before they mounted. Aragorn on the brown,  
  
Legolas and Gimli on the white. The ride towards the smoke pillar of the burning bodies was  
  
quiet as was their dismount at they arrived. There seemed nothing to say until they knew for sure  
  
what had happened.  
  
Legolas sighed to himself as he watched Gimli shift through the smoldering pile.  
  
Pulling out a small, charred dagger sheath and belt the dwarf said sadly. "It's one of their  
  
little belts."  
  
Closing his eyes Legolas said in elven. "Hiro hyn h dh ab wanath." May they find peace  
  
after death.  
  
Apparently his words were more then Aragorn could take. "AAAHHH!" He surprised the  
  
others with his scream of frustration and rage as he kicked the pile.  
  
"We failed them." Gimli shook his head, still not believing it.  
  
Aragorb walked away but stopped at something caught his eye. "A hobbit lay here and the  
  
other here." He crouched close to the earth, touching the imprints. "They crawled, their hands  
  
were bound."  
  
Legolas followed, not sure if he wanted to know jyst how and where their friends had met  
  
their end, but in a morbid way he had to know. And so in his need he followed as Aragorn  
  
followed the tracks.  
  
"Their bonds were cut." He picked at a bit of rope in the dust, moving ever close to the  
  
trees at they went. "They ran over here and were followed. Their tracks lead away from the  
  
battle, into...."Aragorn stopped and looked into the dark mass of trees in shock. "Fangorn  
  
Forest."  
  
"Fangorn!"Gimli yelled. "What madness drew them there?"  
  
They exchanged looks but no one had to ask, they followed into the trees.  
  
"Orc blood." Gimli said in disgust.  
  
"Legolas glanced over with distaste.  
  
Aragorn frowned as the walked in the gloom of and ancient trees. "These are strange  
  
tracks."  
  
"The air is so close here." The dwarf complained.  
  
"This forest os old, very old." Legolas looked up and listened at the trees whispered in a  
  
nonexistant wind. "Full of memories....and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." He  
  
warned.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn barked.  
  
In surprise he turned to Aragorn. "Huh?"  
  
"Lower your axe." He said as if he shouldn't have had to explain it.  
  
"Oh!" Gimli lowered the weapon he hadn't realized he'd raised.  
  
Legolas twisted his head. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Something was out there, he could  
  
feel it, something powerful.  
  
"Man cenich?" Aragorn questioned back, asking what his friend could see.  
  
"The white wizard approaches." Legolas repeated the message he heard and notched an  
  
arrow.  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn looked at them. "We must be  
  
quick."  
  
With a yell the three spun around to attack their nemesis but were blinded by a bright light  
  
that emanated from a tall figure in white.  
  
Together Gimli threw his axe and Legolas let fly his arrow, only for both to be deflexted  
  
with less effort then a fly would be.  
  
Aragorn dropped his sword as it became too hot to hold.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizards words were a  
  
statement not a question.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect."  
  
His voice was quiet. "Does that comfort you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn shielded his eyes. "Show yourself!"  
  
The light dimmed to reveal a familiar face and form beyond it, in white now replacing  
  
grey, his once grey hair and beard also snow white. Gandalf stood, ivory staff at his side.  
  
"It can not be!" He exclaimed in shock. "You fell!"  
  
"Through fieer and water." Gandalf intoned.  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn spoke the name when no other could make themselves voice it.  
  
"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they use to call me." He said slowly, almost in wonder at  
  
the memory. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer Gimli grinned from ear to ear like a child presented  
  
with a gift of sweets. "Gandalf!"  
  
"I am Gandalf the White now." He looked down upon them. "And I have come back to  
  
you now at the turn of the tide." He beckoned them to follow and they walked through the trees.  
  
"One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to  
  
Edoras woth all speed."  
  
Legolas reached up to touch the outline of the pendant under his tunic at the mention of  
  
war but said nothing, dropping his hand as they exited the trees onto the plains once more.  
  
Gandalf glanced pointedly at him as if he knew but also said nothing about it. He turned  
  
to the grassland and whistled piercingly. A long errie sound that echoed back to them.  
  
Soon came an answering neigh across the grass and a white vision appeared on the plain,  
  
gallopping towards them.  
  
Legolas looked at it in shock, mearas did not allow any but a horse-lord to ride. "That is  
  
one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."  
  
"Shadowfax." Gandalf nodded. "He is the lord of all horses and he's been my friend  
  
through many dangers."  
  
He didn't question further, everyone had their own secrets he supposed.  
  
The four rode as fast as they could over the open land, slowing only as a city rose out of  
  
the plain hight on a spire of rock.  
  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and  
  
Saruman's hold over King Th oden is now very strong." Gandalf told them. "Be careful what you  
  
say. Do not look for welcome here."  
  
Gimli looked around dowerly. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." He eyed all the  
  
dark enrobed and dark faced people suspiciously.  
  
Guards approached as they dismounted and came towards the hall. Now in a grey robe  
  
Gandalf led them. "Ah," He said as he recognized Hama.  
  
"I can not allowed you before Th oden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." Hama said.  
  
"By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said the name as if it disgusted him greatly to have to say  
  
it.  
  
Gandalf nodded amibly, gesturing to him companions to give up their weapons.  
  
Aragorn handed over his sword then pulled a dagger from his clothes, handing it over as  
  
well.  
  
Legolas reached back to give over the long knives he carried on his back and his bow,  
  
eyeing Gimli. He fully expected their to be trouble with the dwarf and he wasn't mistaken.  
  
But reluctantly. Gimli turned over his axe with minimal grumbling about it.  
  
Nodding to himself Gandalf led them forward once more into the hall.  
  
Hama gestured. "Your staff."  
  
"Hmm?" Gandalf blinked innocently, glancing at the staff. "Oh, no, you would not part an  
  
old man from his walking stick.  
  
And if Legolas didn't know better he would think just that as Gandalf acted the old fool  
  
for the guards.  
  
Hama nodded in agreence and gestured for them to follow him inside.  
  
With a wink to Aragorn Gandalf made his way into the hall leaninf heavily on the staff as if  
  
he did indeed need it to help him stand.  
  
At the front of the hall, slumped in his throne sat the king, aged far beyond his years,  
  
looking more dead then alive. At his side a greasy lookimg man in black, Grima Wormtongue.  
  
"My lord," Grima whispered. "Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of woe."  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Th oden-King." Gandalf said as  
  
he came forward from the shadows of the doorway into the light of the braziers.  
  
"He is not welcome." Grima said to Th oden.  
  
Legolas followed Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli at his side, he frowned and could clearly  
  
hear the mans hushed tone. But it wasn't just the words that made him frown, as he moved  
  
further into the hall, closer to the king, the colder the stone against his skin got. It had until now  
  
been warm, warmer then the air and his skin, but it seemed to warn him of something. His only  
  
thought was it knew of the evil in the king and moved to alert its wearer of the danger.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf-Stormcrow?" The king echoed the dark robed man  
  
like a puppet.  
  
Again in Th oden's ear Grima said. "A just question me liege." As if he hadn't just told  
  
him to say so. Then loudly so all could hear. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to  
  
appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Silence!" Thundered Galdalf. "Keep your forcked tongue behind your teeth. I have not  
  
passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He stepped closer,  
  
brandishing his ivory staff at the two on the dias.  
  
"Your staff..."Grima said slowly, then impatiently to the guards. "I told you to take the  
  
wizards staff!"  
  
But everyone ignored him, watching the wizard and the enthroned king instead.  
  
"Th oden, son of Thengal. Too long have you sat in shadows." He stood before the king.  
  
Grima, seeing himself lost suddenly tried to silently slip out like a snake in the grass but  
  
Gimli moved to stop him. "I would stay if I were you." He growled in fierce warning.  
  
"I will release you from the spell." Gandalf told the king.  
  
"Hahaha!" Th oden's laugh was harsh and dry like old parchment. "You have no powers  
  
here Gandalf the Grey! Haha! Ah!!" He cried out as Gandalf pointed his staff.  
  
"I'll draw you out, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said quietly.  
  
owyn rushed forward as the king cried in pain, trying to get to Th oden and stop  
  
Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn caught her before anyone else moved. "Wait." It was a quite warning and a  
  
command that made her stop with a glance at him and then forward once more as if he weren't  
  
there holding her back.  
  
Saruman's voice spoke from the kings mouth now. "If I go, Th oden dies."  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."  
  
"Rohan is mine!" Saruman screamed defiently.  
  
Shrugging off the grey cloak Gandalf revealed his true self, the white. "Be gone!"  
  
Like a string snapping Saruman was gone, his spell broken. Th odens face and form  
  
began to change into his own much younger one, like ice melting from him.  
  
And as it melted it went too from the pendant around Legolas' neck, the change was  
  
almost startling as it went from freezing cold to almost blazing warm again.  
  
Only now did Aragorn release owyn and she rushed up to her uncle unchallenged.  
  
"I know your face..."Th oden said slowly. " owyn... owyn."  
  
"Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf stepped back, nodded to the king.  
  
"Dark my dreams have been of late." Disoriented Th oden rubbed his forhead to try and  
  
clear the fog that enshrouded his mind for so long now it seemed.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."  
  
Gandalf nodded at Hama who ran up to his lord with the sword, offering the hilt to him.  
  
Th oden drew it and turned his gaze towards Grima, knowing at once his tormentor and  
  
as if by unspoken command at that look the guards grabbed and dragged the man out of the hall,  
  
throwing him down upon the stairs.  
  
Grima grovelled. "Ah! I've only ever served you my lord!"  
  
"Your witchcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Th oden shouted in  
  
rage.  
  
"Send me not from your side!" The man begged.  
  
Unhearing Th oden raised his sword to strike his down.  
  
"No my lord!" Aragorn stopped him, catching the kings arm. "Let him go. Enough blood  
  
has been spilled on his account."  
  
Legolas couldn't say he really agreed with his friends view on that but didn't say so  
  
outloud.  
  
Taking the pause as a way out, Grima stood and ran. "Get out of my way!" He quickly  
  
vanished from sight.  
  
Aragorn yelled to the people. "Hail, Th oden-King!"  
  
Th oden looked around now as if realizing something was missing. "Where is Th odred?   
  
Where is my son?"  
  
All were silent before Gandalf led the king away quietly.  
  
Legolas waited until all had left and sat looking over the land as he thought. Listening to  
  
all arond him, somewhere in the distance he heard Th oden and Gandalf talk but tuned it out,  
  
allowing them privacy.  
  
He remained their sitting until the two returned, frowning slightly as they came back with  
  
two human children. Quietly he followed, keeping unobtrusive as they were given over to the  
  
care of owyn. There was something hard about her, in her stance and eyes, something that did  
  
not go with her seemingly soft exterior.   
  
After a time talking with the children she finally said to all. "They had no warning, they  
  
were unarmed." owyn frowned. "Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as  
  
they go, every rick and cot."  
  
"Where's momma?" One of the children asked, Freya he thought he'd heard her called.  
  
"Shhh." owyn hushed the child.  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash." Gandalf gestured all around him,  
  
not meaning the hall but the lands outside it. "All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear  
  
of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the woman and children. You  
  
must fight."  
  
Aragorn joined Gandalf. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak.   
  
omer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their King."  
  
"They will be three thousand leagues from here by now. omer cannot help us." Th oden  
  
shook his head. "I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my  
  
people. I will not risk open war."  
  
All Legolas could do was shake his head at that.  
  
"Open war is upon you," Aragorn spoke his friends thoughts. "Whether you would risk it  
  
or not."  
  
Th oden turned to narrow his eyes at Aragorn. "Whan last I looked, Th oden, not  
  
Aragorn, was King of Rohan."  
  
"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.  
  
He didn't answer right away.  
  
Legolas tunred and left, he didn't need to hear more to know the King's answer.  
  
Hama shouted out to the people of Rohan. "By order of the King the city must empty.   
  
We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what  
  
provisions you need."  
  
Gimli muttered. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and  
  
fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"  
  
"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the  
  
past." Aragorn told him.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "There is no way out of that ravine. Th oden is walking into a  
  
trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Th oden has a  
  
strong hold, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He turned towards Aragorn. "He  
  
will need you before the end there. Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses  
  
have to hold."  
  
"The will hold." Aragorn assured him.  
  
The wizard looked now to Legolas, glacing down at his chest, saying nothing before  
  
turning back. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they use to call me. Three hundred lives of men  
  
have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look  
  
to my coming. At the first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the east."  
  
"Go." Aragorn urged him.  
  
Without another word Gandalf rode away on Shadowfax.  
  
Legolas touched the amulet. If in dire need, hold it and call, I will come, he recalled her  
  
words. Gandalf seemed to know about it even though he wasn't there, telling him to call her  
  
now. The elf prince shook his head, not yet.  
  
The villagers moved fast as they could on foot, wagon and horse back towards Helm's  
  
Deep.  
  
Legolas half listened to his friends talk while he kept an eye on the lands around him.  
  
"It's true, you don't see many dwarf woman. And in fact they are so alike in voice and  
  
appearence, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli went on to owyn conversationally.  
  
"It's the beards." Aragorn leaned in with a grin to owyn.  
  
Legolas turned to watch them, smiling. Not often recently did it seem he got a chance to  
  
do so, nor his friends, so he enjoyed it as much as they.  
  
Gimli went on as if nothing had been said. "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that  
  
there are no dwarf woman. And the dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli  
  
waved his hands to illustrate. "Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!"  
  
Legolas laughed as Gimli fell right off from his horse to the ground. He'd been waiting  
  
for that to happen for sometime now.  
  
"It's alright!" Gimli shouted. "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was  
  
deliberate."  
  
owyn and Aragorn joined in the laugh at that point.  
  
The glances they shared didn't go completely unnoticed by Legolas, but he decided to stay  
  
out of it. Later her heard her ask Aragorn.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Aragorn turned to his in surprise, a question written on his face.  
  
"The woman who have you that jewel?" She elaborated for him.  
  
Legolas shifted his gaze to his friend and at the far away look in his eyes. He knew he was  
  
thinking about her.  
  
"My Lord?" owyn interrupted Aragorn's thoughts, still trying to get an answer to her  
  
question.  
  
"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin."  
  
One of the riders, Gamling, rode fowards as Hama stopped, stopping also their talking.  
  
"What is it? Hama?"  
  
Suddenly as if an answer a warg appeared above them, attacking before anyone knew  
  
what had happened, killing Hama.  
  
Cursing himself silently for not sensing it sooner, and in fact the stone had gone cold  
  
without him noticing it, Legolas imediately came to the mans rescue. Shooting the beast with an  
  
arrow he turned back to the others and shouted. "A scout!"  
  
Th oden turned back to call. "What is it? What do you see?"  
  
"Wargs!" Aragorn called forward the alarm. "We are under attack!"  
  
"All riders to the head of the column!" Th oden ordered.  
  
"C'mon get me up there, I'm a rider. Agh!" Gimli tried to urge his horse on.  
  
"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Th oden told owyn.  
  
She protested instantly. "I can fight!"  
  
"No!" He yelled, the softer but no less stern. "You must do this for me." Then turning his  
  
horse he called. "Follow me!"  
  
Gimli muttered at his horse. "Forward, forward, march forward."  
  
owyn turned to the villagers. "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!"  
  
Legolas rushed to the ridge on foot ahead of the riders and began to fire arrows at the  
  
oncoming wargs and orc riders until the horsemen joined him. He caught hold of his horses reins  
  
as it rushed passed and swung up into the saddle.  
  
As the warg riders and the Rohirrim crashed at full speed the battle began.  
  
Legolas tried to keep an eye on his friends as he went and he saw Gimli fall from the horse  
  
and as the riderless warg spotted what it thought was an easy target. "Bring your pretty face to  
  
me axe!" Gimli called to it as he too spotted it.  
  
Legolas fired from where he stood and killed the warg first before quickly moving on,  
  
grinning as he heard the dwarf call out after him.  
  
"That one counts as mine!"  
  
Legolas didn't see him again until he spotted him under a pile of bodies, being buried  
  
deeper as Aragorn swpt past killing a warg who stood on top of the pile. He heard the dwarf  
  
grumble and assumed he was fine for now and kept going.  
  
It seemed forever before the battle finally slowed to a stop and the Rohan looked around,  
  
having barely won, at the body littered field.  
  
Gimli, free of the pile, looked around at the battle field as well. Seeing Legolas he asked.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?"  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas frowned, he'd lost sight of him during the fight. His frown deepened  
  
as his eyes swept over and stopped on a dieing orc who was clearly laughing at him. Obviously it  
  
knew something he did not. "Where is he? Speak up!"  
  
It continued to laugh up at the elf. "Seems like your friend took a little tumble off the  
  
cliff."  
  
"You lie!" Legolas shouted as he grabbed at orc in rage but before it cuold say more it  
  
died with a final mocking rattle of breath. That's when he saw something that made his heart sink  
  
and his skin go cold. In the orcs hand was Evenstar, reaching down to take it back, Legolas then  
  
stood stiffly and ran to the cliff edge. He looked down, afraid of what he'd see there, but all he  
  
saw was the rushing water fall below.  
  
Gimli came to stand with him, looking down at the murky waters that must have stolen  
  
their friend away.  
  
Th oden turned to his men after watching the two. "Get the wounded on horses. The  
  
wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."  
  
Upon hearing that Legolas snapped out of his daze and spun to look at the King, a look  
  
og outraged anger on his pale features.  
  
The king placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, telling him gently. "Come." Then he left,  
  
leaving the two to look down at the river in shock.  
  
"Make way for Th oden! Make way for the King!" A guard yelled as they men came in  
  
the gates of Helm's Deep.  
  
owyn ran out to meet them. "So few!" She cried, watching as the small, weary group  
  
moved past her. Anxious she scanned their faces. "So few of you have returned!"  
  
Dismounting Th oden answered. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many  
  
lives."  
  
Gimli made his way to owyn. "My lady," he began.  
  
The concern on her face slowly gave way to fear of what was to be said, with apprehenion  
  
she had already guess what was the come. Slowly she asked. "Lord Aragorn....where is he?"  
  
Bowing his head Gimli told her. "He fell..." But he couldn't bring himself to continue.  
  
Shaken and teary-eyed, owyn raised her gaze to look at Th oden.  
  
Unable to look at her she walked away, eyes down.  
  
Legolas didn't blame him, turning, he too walked away. He needed time to think.  
  
He was in the keep when the word reached him, Aragorn had arrived at the gates with  
  
news of Saruman's army. They met in the dark halls of Helm's Deep. "Le ab-dollen." He  
  
commented as he spotted his friend, telling his he was late. "You look terrible." It was the truth,  
  
he did look as though he'd been dragged through the mud. Smiling Legolas pulled Evenstar from  
  
his cloak and returned it to his friend.  
  
Aragorn thanked him. "Hannon le."  
  
Legolas nodded and fell in step behind Aragorn, his returned had cheered him some.  
  
Finding the King, Aragorn told him what he'd seen.  
  
"A great host you say?" Th oden questioned.  
  
"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.  
  
Th oden frowned, deep lines etched that would never leave his face. "How many?"  
  
"Ten thousand strong at least."  
  
Legolas' heart flipped in his chest. So many, he thought, far too many.  
  
"Ten thousand!?" Th oden exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"It's an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men." Aragorn peered at  
  
the King. "They will be here by nightfall."  
  
"Let them come." Th oden lifted his chin with stubborn pride, walking outside. "I want  
  
every man and strong lad able to bare arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the  
  
causeway and gate from above." He looked back at Aragorn. "No army has ever breached the  
  
deeping wall or set foot inside the hornburg."  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." Gimli spoke up. "These are uruk-hai. Their armor is  
  
thick and their shields broad."  
  
Th oden peered down at him as he did. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know  
  
how to defend my own keep. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt.   
  
Within these walls, we will outlast them."  
  
Aragorn gestured out then back at the keep. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops  
  
of villages. They come to destroy it's people. Down to the last child!"  
  
Shaking his head Legolas retreated into the halls again, having no need to listen longer, he  
  
had nothing to say that the other could not. He went inside to overlook the arming of the  
  
villagers instead.  
  
In time Aragorn and Gimli joined him there.  
  
"Farmers, farriers, stableboys." Aragorn sighed. "These are no soldiers."  
  
Gimli looked around. "Most have seen too many winters."  
  
"Or too few." Legolas shifted lightly on his feet. "Look at them. They're frightened. I  
  
can see it in their eyes." His own voice rose with his own fear, betraying it to the others. "Doe a  
  
hyn, neled herain dan caer menig." He finished so that they couldn't undestand him. And as they  
  
should be, three hundred against ten thousand.  
  
Aragorn turned to his friend disapprovingly. "Si beriatha hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."  
  
They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.  
  
"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen v-erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas' tone become  
  
desprate, near panic dispite his struggled attempts to keep it down. They cannot win this fight, he  
  
said, they are all going to die!  
  
In anger Aragorn snapped back. "Then I shall die as one of them!" Whirling he left with  
  
the eyes of everyone on his back as he went.  
  
Feeling suddenly ashamed of himself and his words Legolas moved to follow him.  
  
"Let him go lad." Gimli told him. "Let him be."  
  
What am I doing here? Legolas demanded of himself, I'm going to die here. He sat alone  
  
looking down over the keep, he shook his head in disgust at his own cowardice when faced with  
  
the end. Just then he felt the warmth and weight of the amulet around his neck.  
  
Reaching up he pulled it from his tunic and wrapped his hand tightly around it.   
  
'Kinkathra?' He called out silently in his mind. 'Can you hear me?'  
  
The stone flared to life, heat flooding down his arm, lighting everything in a crimson glow.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Relief washed over him as she answered, he had despaired that it would not work or that  
  
she would refuse to answer him. 'I....we need you or we are all going to die here.'  
  
The answer was imediate as the stone heated until it burned his hand but he refused to let  
  
go of it like a life line. 'I'm coming. Hold on Legolas, you must hold on.' Then the stone went  
  
cold and dark and she was gone.  
  
Legolas didn't feel better, but it was something, it was hope. Standing he made his way  
  
back into the keep to find Aragorn. He needed to apoligize.  
  
He found him getting armored, he handed his friend and leader his sword as he did. "We  
  
have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn nodded and told him there was nothing to forgive. "U-moe edhored, Legolas."  
  
In the corner Gimli looked down at himself and his armor hopelessly. "If we had time I'd  
  
get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest."  
  
It wasn't the chest that was the problem, Legolas grinned and was about to say something  
  
when a horn sounded somewhere outside. "That is no orc horn!"  
  
The three rushed out to see, as they did the gates opened and an army of elves marched in.  
  
Th oden joined them. "How is this possible?"  
  
Haldir stepped foward. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed  
  
between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together, we come to honor that  
  
allegiance."  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn welcomed. "You are most welcome!"  
  
"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir answered.  
  
He knew Haldier spoke of the last great battle against Sauron but he couldn't help but  
  
think for a moment of the much older battle where elves and men fought together and doubted if  
  
Haldir knew about that one he would say he was proud. But he quickly pushed the thought away  
  
and smiles, his spirits lifted at the new arrivals. 'Perhaps I will live to see the dawn.', he thought.  
  
Standing ready to fight, Legolas watched Saruman's army approach.  
  
Gimli, beside him, looked up, frustrated as he stood well below the wall and could see  
  
nothing beyond them. "Arg. You could have picked a better spot!"  
  
Legolas grinned down at him then up as Aragorn come up to them.  
  
"Well lad," Gimli said. "The luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night."  
  
"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas assured him, but if he was really assuring  
  
Aragorn or himself he couldn't have said.  
  
Gimli added. "Lets hope they last the night."  
  
Aragorn nodded and went on, overseeing the battle readiness of everyone.  
  
With a small sigh Legolas raised his bow to point down at the uruk-hai, still out of range.   
  
He should have called sooner he realized, when Gandalf had wordlessly told him too. There was  
  
no way she could make it in time now, it just wasn't possible. He listened as Aragorn spoke to  
  
the elves to keep his mind off it.  
  
"A Eruchin, u-dana I faelas a hyn as uben tanatha le." He told them. Show them no  
  
mercy, for you shall receive none.  
  
Gimli interrupted his thoughts, demanding impatiently. "What's happening out there?"  
  
Smiling mischieviously Legolas looked down at him. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would  
  
you like me to find you a box?"  
  
The dwarf grumbled in answer, causing Legolas to laugh.  
  
Then it all grew quiet as it drew to a tension filled halt until an arrow was accidently let  
  
fly, taking out an orc.  
  
Legolas arched a brow, not a bad shot he thought.  
  
"Dartho!" Aragorn called for them to hold.  
  
Below the uruks roared in anger and charged the walls.  
  
"So it beginds." Th oden said.  
  
Turning to the elves Legolas called. "Faeg I-uaru din na lanc a nu ranc!" Their armor is  
  
weak at the neck and under the arms.  
  
Aragorn shouted for them to fire. "Hado I philinn!"  
  
Hundreds of long arrows took flight into the uruk-hai.  
  
"Anybody hit anything?" Demanded Gimli.  
  
Legolas didn't answer as he took aim aswell, awaiting the command.  
  
"Give them a volley." Th oden ordered.  
  
"Fire!" Gamling yelled.  
  
"Keep firing." Aragorn echoed.  
  
Gimli shouted encouragement. "Come on! Send them to the!"  
  
Aragorn spotted ladders and shouted a warning to those on the wall "Pendraith!"  
  
"Good!" Gimli cried enthusiastically.  
  
It wasn't long before the uruk-hai reached the top of the walls, swarmed them like locust.  
  
And starting hand to hand combat.  
  
Legolas let go a flurry of arrows, keeping himself out of arms reach of the uruks.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli called over to him in the malee. "Two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas grinned, letting fly another arrow.  
  
"Arg!" The dwarf said in frustration. "I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!"  
  
"Nineteen!" He said, notching another arrow. Somewhere over his shoulder he could hear  
  
Gimli ranting.  
  
"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two."  
  
"Northway! Nauthannen!" Aragorn's voice yelled.  
  
Legolas glanced in the direction and then jumped up on thw wall when he heard Aragorn  
  
scream again.  
  
"Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!" Aragorn shouted, pointing. Kill him! Kill him,  
  
Legolas! Kill him! He was urgently calling.  
  
Legolas looked down and spotted what his friend was pointing at. A uruk soldier carrying  
  
a torch and running for the drainage hole in the keep wall. The one weak point and they all knew  
  
it. Lightning fast he shot two arrows, both hitting their mark but both failing to kill it.  
  
His eyes went wide but he could do little else before the stones under him buckled,  
  
sending him flying in a spray of exploding rock.  
  
He lay stunned for a moment, blinking spots from his eyes and shaking the roar from his  
  
ears.  
  
"Na barad! Na barad! Haldir! Na barad!" he heard his friend call from somewhere above  
  
him, calling Haldir back to the keep.  
  
Quickly Legolas got to his feet, everyone was retreating back to the gate.  
  
Up on the wall Haldir nodded and called to the other to follow, dragging an unwilling  
  
Gimli by force.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop it!" Gimli yelled at them.  
  
Something blindsided the elf and he found himself on the ground again, this time looking  
  
up as a descending uruk blade. I knew it, he thought dryly.  
  
Like the sun itself falling above the ruined walls, a warm golden fire washed over him then  
  
pulse like a wave outwards, only when it fell on the uruks it killed as it went. The call of a dragon  
  
thundered over the battle field.   
  
Inside the circle of fire stood the Queen of the Dragons, a blazing crimson war goddess.  
  
Legolas came to his feet at her side and back to back they fought. He with arrows and her  
  
emitting balls of flame from her palms.  
  
"Na barad!" She shouted, edging him towards the keep.  
  
Legolas looked around and shook his head. "There's no opening."  
  
"Then I shall make one." She spun to face the keep, eyes glowing with internal fire.   
  
Kinkathra help her arms out at her sides and a wind began to swirl around her, opening her mouth  
  
she let out a sound he didn't think a being of her size could have made.  
  
The roar of a dragon filled the ravine and from her body it seemed came a dragon of gold  
  
and crimson, growing in size as it flew out of her to rise above them.  
  
It looked just like the one he'd seem before only it was no where near as large.  
  
"Dragon spirit clear my way!" She pointed as the uruk-hai between them and the keep.   
  
At her direction the flame spector swooped down, lighting the battlefield as it hit orcs,  
  
incinerating them instantly.  
  
Kinkathra wavered, nearly falling as she sent it out.  
  
Legolas caught her but she quickly righted herself.  
  
"Run." She gave him a shove and together they rab to the gate and into the keep.  
  
"Brace the gate!" Gamling cried as everyone who could get in was in.  
  
"To the gates!" Th oden echoed. "Draw your swords!"  
  
"We can't hold them much longer." Gamling told his king.  
  
But Th oden wouldn't hear it. "Hold them!"  
  
Aragorn approached. "How long do you need?" He asked Th oden.  
  
"As long as you can give me!"  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn and Gimli hastened away.  
  
Legolas and Kinkathra quickly moved to the top of the wall to look down and watched at  
  
Aragorn and Gimli battled orcs at the gate.  
  
"Shore up the door!" Th oden yelled. "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called down, throwing a rope for them to climb up.  
  
Kinkathra grabbed the rope and help him pull his friends to safety.  
  
Aragorn nodded at her as he reached the top.  
  
"Pull everyone back." Th oden shouted. "Pull them back!"  
  
Gamling took no time to hesitate. "Pull back! Pull back! Retreat! Retreat!"  
  
"Hurry!" Aragorn told his friend. "Get them inside! Come, to the keep!"  
  
Once inside they closed the inner gates.  
  
Legolas took the time to really look at Kinkathra now, he knew they had been something  
  
different about her but hadn't had the time to think on it before. She was no longer in black to  
  
start, instead she wore a crimson cloak over gleaming golden armor that matched her dark blood  
  
red hair and gold toned skin. She looked every inch like the Dragon Queen now, right up to the  
  
gold circlet set with a red gem on her brow. He smiles and closed his arms around her  
  
impulsively, he was so glad to see her, if she killed him now for it he would die happy.  
  
She turned and smiled at him distractedly before she turned to listen to the other talk.  
  
"The fortress is taken." Th oden despaired. "It is over."  
  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn frowned.  
  
"They still defend it. They have died defending it! Is there no other way for the woman and  
  
children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?"  
  
Gamling came forward. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will  
  
not get far." He shook his head. "The uruk-hai are too many."  
  
"Send worm for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn said.  
  
"And barricade the entrance!" He turned to Kinkathra now. "Is there not more you could do?"  
  
She shook her head slowly ash she pulled herself up and pushed Legolas' arms away,  
  
standing on her own. "I've used too much of my power merely getting here as fast as I did."She  
  
said it as if she hated to admit it. "Without rest I can do little more, I doubt I could even free  
  
myself if I wanted to."  
  
"Who is this?" Th oden asked.  
  
"Th oden-King, meet the Dragon Queen Kinkathra." Aragorn introduced them.  
  
"The dragon on the field, I thought I was seeing things." Th oden murmered.  
  
"But can you still fight?" Aragorn looked back at her.  
  
Reaching over her shoulder she unsheathed the long golden sword there. "Always."  
  
Legolas glanced at her, she looked very tired and yet somehow so happy. Why she was  
  
happy to be here just then he couldn't guess.  
  
"So much death." Uttered the King. "What can men do against such reackless hate?"  
  
Kinkathra looked to Legolas and smiled. "It is not as dark as it seems my prince."  
  
He frowned slightly, not understanding what she ment by that.  
  
"Ride out with me." Aragorn said. "Ride out and meet them."  
  
"For death and glory?" Th oden blinked.  
  
"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said.  
  
"Not dark at all." Kinkathra looked up at a small window and Legolas looked up aswell.  
  
Gimli followed their eyes. "The sun is rising."  
  
Legolas looked at that light, the light of the fifth day, dawn. He looked to her and smiled.   
  
She had somehow known about Gandalf's coming.  
  
"Yes." Th oden nodded slowly, then with more feeling. "Yes! The horn of Helm  
  
Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."  
  
"Yes!" Gimli agreed, climbing up to blow the horn.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together." Th oden said. "Fell deeds  
  
awate. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"  
  
Aragorn and Th oden mounted their horses and Legolas followed suit, offering his hand  
  
to Kinkathra. "My Queen." He smiled gravely.  
  
She took his hand and was pulled up behind him.  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!" Th oden cried as the gates were opened before them and the three  
  
steads charged out, clearing the causeway of urks as they went.  
  
Over the eastern ridge came not just the sun but the glowing white figure of Gandalf the  
  
White.  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn spotted him.  
  
"Th oden-King stands alone." Gandalf said as more riders appeared beside him.  
  
"Not alone." omer replied. "Rohirrim!"  
  
" omer!" Th oden cried out in surprise.  
  
"To the King!" omer rallied his riders.  
  
They charged down the steep embankment, craching into the orcs, washing over them like  
  
hooved death.  
  
Legolas heard Kinkathra say appretiatively. "Death, death on a horse." Then she gave a  
  
small laugh.  
  
Gandalf rejoined him friends, he smiled and bowed his head to Kinkathra. "Greetings to  
  
you Red Queen. I thought never to see you out of your city." he glanced at Legolas. "But most  
  
thankful are we that you came to our aid."  
  
She smiled in recognition of Gandalf. "You still wander this land grey traveller, still into  
  
places you should not be. But no I see you are not any longer, but instead the white wizard."  
  
Legolas watched them clasp hands warmly like old friends and he realized that they had  
  
obviously met before and couldn't help but wonder about the story behind that one.  
  
Gandalf turned to look east towards Mordor and the others did aswell. "Sauron's wrath  
  
will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over." He looked at them.  
  
"The battle for middle-earth is about to begin. All out hopes now lie with two little hobbits.   
  
Somewhere in the wilderness." 


End file.
